A Presence
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Sokka goes with Zuko to give an offering to Azulon and Lu Ten, but things dont go as planned. They experience something from the other side. Contains one OC. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot. For a contest over on ASN. Summary sucks, the story is lots better.


Sokka trudged through the winding corridors of the palace, wishing he could be elsewhere. In front of him was Zuko walking slowly, gaze directed towards the basket in his arms. The two teens walked slowly through the halls as if marching to their own trials. The only thing that was heard was the shuffling of feet and the swish of robes. The items in the basket rattled, making the atmosphere seem drearier than it should.

As they walked the halls became narrower and quieter. The walls didn't have the same style and flow as the newer halls. The halls jerked and flowed like the element they were made to represent. The further they walked the further back in time they would go. Each new hall and corridor marked and era further back, the further back they went they would walk into a new era.

Finally they came to a door that was seemed as it was updated to the present day. Zuko opened it and motioned for Sokka to follow. The boys felt and unsettling thickness, an aura in the room as they entered. The walls were lined with the urns of all the members of the royal family. All organized in a way that they barely understood. They walked into another room where there were fewer urns than the previous one.

"Well your family sure is prepared…" Sokka motioned at a chamber that was empty. "Can you please hurry this up? Just give your Gramps and cousin the offerings and go. I know I sound like a jerk-without-a-soul, no pun intended, but this place gives me the creeps. I feel like I'm being watched."

Zuko shot him an angry glare and sighed. "Why do you think I wanted you to come with me? This place is eerie and dad hasn't even been here to visit Grandfather and Lu Ten, and I thought out of respect for my ancestors that I would drop by and give an offering to the people I know." Zuko put the offerings down and said a quick prayer. Sokka kept his sighs of annoyance to himself out of respect for his friend.

"Ok now I'm done. Let's go, this place gives me the creeps." Zuko brushed passed Sokka and waited at the entrance to the front chamber. "Well are you coming?" Zuko looked at Sokka.

"Hey buddy, I seriously think we're being watched. I can feel my neck hairs standing up. And to tell you the truth, that front room more than anything gives me goose-bear bumps." Sokka wandered back towards the entrance of the empty chamber. "Can we stay in this area for a few minutes? Preferably by your cousin, ya know because he was a lot like Iroh. And Iroh doesn't give me goose-bear bumps. I seriously feel like some super evil Fire Lord guy is watching us. And I'm talking more evil than Sozin if that's possible."

"Well duh there were Fire Lords worse than Sozin. But that was when the Fire Nation was a lot younger and that was basically the style of ruling a country back than. Tradition until some guy wanted something else… I guess." Zuko walked towards Sokka. He too had the feeling of being watched.

"Well they couldn't of been that bad for the time than. Yeah, style. Like uh Warrior's Wolf Tail style…" Sokka laughed nervously while pointing to his hair. "It just comes and goes."

"Well there was Huanzhe… He's like the worst Fire Lord up to date. He makes Sozin look like a cuddly cute fluffy baby kitten. And that's putting it very mildly."

""H-Hey style you said. Style, right. He can't be the worst…. Could he?" Sokka laughed nervously again. He backed farther away from the front room.

"Partly cannibalistic isn't a style at anytime. Huanzhe was a creeper. It's actually considered blasphemy to name anyone who might become Fire Lord, Huanzhe. It might ruin the image, ya know." Zuko looked at Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior wore an expression of horror on his face.

"Well… Uh… We have to walk by him when we get out, don't we?" Sokka backed into the empty chamber. He felt his skin crawl and the hairs on his neck raise in response. "ZUKO!" Sokka rushed over to Zuko, holding him for protection. "Please, can we leave!? Please? There is something here and I want nothing to do with it!"

Zuko gently pushed Sokka half an arms length away. "Fine. I'm getting more freaked out than I already am."

They walked into the front chamber and they felt even more uneasy. Zuko stopped and turned his head. The name plate for the urn that Zuko was looking at read Huanzhe. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm to show him.

"Please tell me it was just coincidence that Huanzhe's urn just happens to be at eye level and just happened to catch my eye after we talked about him." Zuko looked at the urn than turned to Sokka.

"The universe is just against us today, isn't it?" Sokka looked at the name plate that read the forbidden name. "Your right. It does seem strategically placed. I never noticed it on the way in…"

They felt the air get thick. It was getting harder for them to breathe for reasons that they didn't know. Than it got frighteningly cold at a very fast rate. Sokka and Zuko felt a hand on their shoulders. They both broke into a cold sweat and dared not to look behind them. A dark presence swirled around them like an evil fire. The Fire Lord and the Warrior felt as if they were being engulfed by darkness. They held their breath in anticipation.

"Indeed children. Things just have a funny way of being that way. You notice things that you haven't before. It's a wonderful experience, is it not children?" A smooth hissing voice came from behind them. "Now don't forget to leave me something on the way out children." The voice hissed again causing Zuko and Sokka to shake out of fear. The hands released the two teens but the swelling and growing darkness remained.

"H-H-Hey Sokka, do you still have that Blubbered-Seal-Jerky don't you?" Zuko stammered, still looking strait ahead at the name plate.

"Say no more Zuko." Sokka dug out the small bag of Blubbered-Seal-Jerky. He was now talking to the entity that surrounded them; "Hey, Huanzhe. Buddy. Want some Jerky. It's really good. You seem like a manly guy who likes meat! Plus it's the only thing we got… And you did ask nicely!" Sokka and Zuko set the jerky down as an offering. "Zuko you better say that prayer." Zuko nodded in response and prayed.

The darkness began to lift, thus releasing the two. They heard a sinister laughing in the place where they stood. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and hoped it was the end.

They calmly walked out of the room. Once they were out, they broke in to a mad dash, hoping to get as far away from those chambers as they possibly could. They ran through the twisting corridors both new and old. They wanted to be in the place where they felt more comfortable. Where they felt safest. They ran into the gardens, collapsing by the fountain and turtle-duck pond out of exhaustion. They looked up to the sky, surprised at how late it was. Yet they were both thankful to be in the comforting embrace of Yue.

And away. Away from him. Away from the darkness. Away from Huanzhe.


End file.
